bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean Conqueror Mega
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20126 |no = 1233 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Awakened by the great spirit residing in his mighty axe, Mega clove through the forces of the God Army with all the fury of an ocean deity. In the blink of an eye, Mega rallied bands of loyal buccaneers, sea drakes, and even the king of all oceanic fauna to his side. While victorious in the battle for the seas, he was soon confronted by a furious lady pirate. Laughing off her words of scorn, Mega plunged into the sea and vanished under the white-capped waves. His crew fell into chaos, until the lady pirate took charge with a mighty cry, "Steady, lads! We'll follow that scoundrel to the very bottom of the sea!" |summon = I've no need to ever go to port... Aye, but that lass will never listen. |fusion = Har har har! Many thanks, matey, but this sea dog has no more ambition of his own. Give me yer orders! |evolution = The waves beckon I've traveled across the Gaian seas, and now I'm yours to command! | hp_base = 4669 |atk_base = 1883 |def_base = 1201 |rec_base = 1815 | hp_lord = 6500 |atk_lord = 2656 |def_lord = 2006 |rec_lord = 2257 | hp_anima = 7392 |rec_anima = 2019 |atk_breaker = 2894 |def_breaker = 1768 |def_guardian = 2244 |rec_oracle = 2495 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2418 | hp_oracle = 5607 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Water Sage's Wisdom |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk of Water types & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = Fills 4 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Ducario Flood |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate and greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% boost & heals (2200-2500 + 15% Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Poseidon's Catastrophe |sbbdescription = 2 combo massive Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts own BC drop rate, greatly restores HP & considerably boosts BC, HC and Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% boost to own BC drop rate, heals (2500-2800 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP, 30% boost to BC, HC & 130% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 50 |sbbmultiplier = 760 |ubb = Sea King's Wake |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts BC, HC and Atk for 3 turns converts Def into enormous Atk boost for 3 turns for 3 turns |ubbnote = 75% boost to BC, HC, 300% boost to Atk, 200% Def to Atk & Def reduced to 0 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Pirate's Dream |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 20125 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}